The present invention relates to motorized toy vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gearbox adapted to actuate an accessory feature on a motorized toy vehicle.
Toy vehicles are popular among children. Toy vehicles are often provided with a number of additional features which are intended to increase the enjoyment of playing with the vehicle. For example, toy vehicles are often motorized such that they can be self propelled and are also often radio controlled such that the user can operate the toy vehicle from a remote location.
Furthermore, toy designers often incorporate accessory features that the user can actuate during play. For example, a toy vehicle could be adapted to fire a projectile, open a compartment hatch, extend a ladder, operate a winch, manipulate a steering mechanism or actuate any other accessory feature that would be readily apparent to a person skilled in the art of designing and manufacturing toy vehicles.
It would be desirable if the user was able to actuate the accessory feature from a remote location as the additional autonomy of the toy vehicle would greatly enhance the enjoyment of playing with the vehicle. In order to allow the user to remotely actuate an accessory feature, the feature must be operatively linked to a power source that is provided on the toy vehicle. In most cases, it will be necessary to transmit mechanical power from a rotating power source (such as, for example, an electric motor) to the accessory feature.
Therefore, there is a need for a gearbox that can actuate an accessory feature from a remote location.